brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DaD0geOv3rL0rd/End of Eclipse
THIS IS ENTIRELY FANMADE, NOT PART OR EXPECTED TO BE PART OF THE FINAL VERSION OF THE PBB. This will mark up the rest of Team Eclipse's terror on Roria, and how the player stopped it. There will be a sequel to this marking up the Elite 4. (Maybe) I will make seperate parts to this blog post as it may appear a bit too long. And now, let the story start After arriving at the Port Decca Beach, you meet up with Tess in order to get to Crescent Island, but then something interupts your talk with Tess, 4 Team Eclipse Grunts. You and Tess battle all 4 of them and then you see the Team Eclipse ship you saw at Anthian heading towards Crescent Island's direction. They park at the city on Crescent Island, Putting the city in Lockdown. You battle your way through Route 17 with multiple trainers and Team Eclipse members. As well as an introduction to the Trainer Type, Ace Trainers, and Veterans, As you near the end of Route 17, you are challenged again by Jake, and he has switched up his team, he has switched his Zebstrika with something far more disastrous and deadly, and it can even mega, this has become his new ace. He has switched up all of his pokemon's move sets to be far more deadly and challenging, it is this late in the game and now that team eclipse has standed up this long, you now notice that you must improve your team, but after defeating Jake, you can now move on to Crescent Island and stop Team Eclipse once and for all. But before you can stop this threat in the city you just arrived in called Moonlight City. You are greeted with an unknown member of Team Eclipse with an Unknown rank. But before he challenges you, Professer Cypress arrives with a far stronger team and a variety of types and pokemon to be far more challenging then he was at Anthian City, he battles you with his new and stronger team, with a full team of 6 still, He has became far more versatile then before, and will stop at nothing to decimate you. He also now has a Mega Keystone and can now Mega evolve one of his pokemon. After you defeat Cypress, him and the rest of Team Eclipse retreats into main roria to look for something special, something that will help them get their goals, they have started hunting for legendary pokemon in Main Roria and they were keeping something away from you, they have stolen artifacts from around Roria to retrieve those legendaries, and they also have a hold of Master Balls now to capture those legendaries. You don't know what they're up to, so you go challenge the Moonlight gym. It is a Psychic type gym with gym trainers pokemon in the low to mid seventies, the gym leaders pokemon are in the low eighties, you defeat the gym and get the Mind badge, you then exit the gym and David comes and tells you that team eclipse have entered many areas in roria to catch the legendary pokemon there. Those areas being the Path Of Truth for Zekrom, Silver Cove for Lugia, and the Lost Islands for one of Alola's legendary pokemon. David then tells you that they have the artifacts for the legendary pokemon. And after David tells you all he knows, you go pursue them. TO BE CONTINUED... Part 2 coming some time today. Category:Blog posts